Levi Likes Strength
by Vespersong
Summary: Finding out just what Eren's Titan form looks like does THINGS to our favorite captain. AU after Season 1 of the anime. Complete! Chp. 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

So I recently watched Attack on Titan… I loved it! I've been shipping and trying to find places to read the manga without infecting my computer. But, one day I was watching a cosplay video called Eren's Jacket and Levi say this, "Hey Jeager, I'm a huge fan of the way you turn into a raging monster. I mean, the abs on your Titan form, wow."

So, then I wrote this.

DISCLAIMER: I'm still working on the manga so this only goes to the end of the anime. This is an AU from that point onward. Don't kill me if something's wrong.

ENJOY!

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Levi was not the kind of man who was tripped up by appearances. They didn't matter to him. True, he liked a clean appearance, but other than that, it wasn't important. No, Levi had other things to worry about,

Like their plan to take out the Female Titan.

Despite everything, they had both won and lost. With Annie trapped in crystal, there was no way to find out why she had done what she did or how she ended up like that. But, their win was in keeping Eren.

Ah, Eren. That brat was something special, both literally and figuratively. He had never seen such rage toward all titankind (Hange's words, not his) and the kid thought of damn near everyone. And if he was being honest… he wasn't bad to look at.

Still, there was one thing that irked him: the way Eren treated him. Normally, Eren was passionate and loud about whatever he believed. But, around himself? Complete 180. Then he was demure, respectful, everything a soldier should be. Yet it irked Levi to no end.

There was no time to dwell on that though. There were more important things to deal with. Like a condition given to them after defeating Annie…

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

" _What's this condition you're talking about, Your Honor?" Erwin asked. Levi stared at the man and pondered his demand. What did he mean by "Eren's Titan form?"_

" _Commander Erwin, can anyone in your squad give an accurate full description of what Eren Jeager looks like in his Titan Form?" Zackly asked. Levi glanced around at the assembled soldiers. They had been there for the battle in Trost. Surely someone…_

" _Your Honor, both Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlett were present for both of Eren's transformations. And Levi was there as well as others in our squad. Surely they gave accurate descriptions, right?" Hange added. Zackly replied,_

" _They did, but they couldn't give enough. All they could tell me was that he was 15 meters tall with long hair and Levi was more concerned with cutting Jeager out than observing him. We need to know more. We need a full and detailed description of him."_

" _So, what are you proposing?" Erwin asked, a curious look on his face._

" _I want you to lead a brief venture outside the wall to test Eren's power. I want to take a detailed description of what he looks like, his strength and anything else of note. If you do this, you'll be allowed to have Eren remain with you. Do we have a deal?" Zackly asked. Erwin took a breath, looked at Eren chained on the floor and replied,_

" _Yes."_

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

So, now they had a mission. A small team was gathered, consisting of him, Erwin, Hange (to document), Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Their gear was packed and a week later, they mounted up and set out beyond Wall Rose.

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

The plan was to stay close to the wall, draw a few Titans their way and let Eren have them. The plan was so simple, it seemed destined to fail.

Surprisingly… it didn't.

They made it outside the wall and hadn't gone more than 20 meters before Titans were spotted. Levi readied his blades in case something went wrong and glanced at Eren. The brat's face was covered in a shit-eating grin as he leaped off his horse, raised his hand up to his mouth and chomped down on it.

A blinding flash of light surrounded their vision as bone, muscle and skin grew to fit the new Titan. When the light died down, everyone looked up in awe. Hange's mouth dropped open as she began to take furious notes on Eren's new form.

Levi just stared. This…This was …

Incredible.

Eren's new body was 15 meters tall, towering over them. Unlike Annie's Titan, he was fully covered in skin that was – Levi gulped at this – VERY muscled. Strong arms, sturdy legs…wonderful abs; it was all there. Even with all this, he still hadn't glanced at Eren's face. Why? Maybe he was scared. Scared of losing another person to a monster.

He did look up.

It was still Eren.

True, the mouth showed all his teeth but it was Eren. The dark hair falling around the Titan's face said as much (and why was that attractive?) along with the still green eyes taking in the other Titans.

Suddenly, Eren let out an ear-splitting roar that rattled the ground and charged at the other Titans. Levi, Hange and the others moved out of range to give Eren some room.

"Incredible." Hange said, her voice like a child on Christmas Day. "Look at how he moves!" Their eyes were all directed at Eren as his fists swung, the strength behind them sending Titans groundward.

Levi couldn't take his eyes off this little display. Eren's strength… it was magnificent. His records said he was second best in his hand-to-hand combat course and it showed. The power, his movements, it was all so…so …

Hot.

Levi had always been one to admire strength in a person over looks. And this right here was like a centerfold to him. All Eren's rage at these beasts who had destroyed his life and taken his mother was used to annihilate these ones right here.

It made him wonder if Eren had that strength in human form.

Levi caught that thought before it went anywhere else but it was too late. The thought of Eren using that power one him had gone south. He shifted in his saddle, trying to ignore his "problem" as he watched Eren finish off the last Titan.

His mission complete, he let out one last triumphant roar and flopped down. The nape of his neck split open and his human body emerged. Mikasa galloped over to the remains along with Hange – Hange wanted to record the details on the corpse and Mikasa had to get Eren.

Their Titan-shifter in hand, Erwin lead them back toward Wall Rose. Levi was thankful for that, as right now, he needed to be alone to process what had just happened. Maybe he could get the brat out of his head…

Or maybe he needed some "me time"….

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

This made me so happy to write.

But, now I have something to ask of your guys: this story may have a second chapter on what Levi did when they got back. I have never written smut before so, if you guys want that, I need over TEN reviews on this, FIFTEEN at most. If I get those, I'll bump up the rating and write the second chapter.

Leave a review if you want chapter two or just to tell me what I'm doing good or bad. I'll take anything.

Ta, lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I've pussyfooted this long enough – you wanted it, you got. Here's the smut.

DISCLAIMER! - I'm not the best at this so please don't crucify me if this seems inaccurate.

Otherwise, ENJOY!

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

The ride back to Headquarters was uneventful, at least for most. Hange was scribbling notes faster than she could think them, Erwin was coming up with his report, Eren was taking a nap and Levi was … avoiding his problem.

When they got back, Armin, Mikasa and Eren went to get some sleep. Erwin pulled Hange and Levi over to say, "Alright. We need to go over what we saw out there. Levi, Hange, can I meet with you two now?"

Hange looked down at the stack of papers she had in her hands, then looked up at the dark blue sky and replied, "Commander, I think it might be best if I can go through my notes and organize them for the official report. Could this be done tomorrow morning instead?"

Erwin glanced at her and replied, "Fine. It's been a long day and we all need some rest. First thing tomorrow then. Dismissed." As soon as he finished his sentence, Hange took off in the direction of her room. Erwin then realized that Levi was still standing in front of him, stock still. "Levi? Are you alright?"

Levi shook his head, as if to clear out some fog in his head and replied "Yes, I'm fine. I just need rest."

Erwin stared at him, unsure if he was lying, but simply nodded. Levi took off.

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Levi had to concentrate just to walk at a steady pace instead of running to his room. His mind was everywhere and all because of a goddamn brat! The ride home had done nothing to improve his erection. Instead of thinking about Eren as a Titan, his thoughts – the traitors – had morphed that into human Eren acting like a Titan: destroying anything in his path with his strength and taking whatever he wanted.

Whatever…he…wanted…

 _SNAP OUT OF IT, LEVI! His mind_ yelled. _This shouldn't be getting to you. You are a respected member of the Recon Corps whose job is to keep humanity .It .together._ That thought was enough to get him back to his room calmly.

Once he was inside though…

His mind exploded.

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Once he walked inside his room, the thought of taking a cold bath to relieve his "Problem" flew out the window as he saw a translucent figure sitting at his desk. Messy brown hair, rumpled uniform and emerald green eyes; it was Eren.

 _Oh great, now I'm hallucinating,_ Levi thought. "What are you doing in here, brat?" he asked before realized he had just **talked** to that. _I'm losing my mind._

Fake Eren turned around, smirked and replied, _"Why, Heicho, I'm surprised. Why the cold reaction?"_ His voice was airy and light, like he wasn't even there.

 _Which he isn't._ His mind supplied but, Levi didn't hear it. All he cared about was the look in Eren's eyes. The green had darkened to forest green and were lazily tracking up and down his body.

He must have liked what he saw since the next words out of his mouth ( _that pretty, plump, untouched mouth)_ were, _"Now, Levi, since you've been admiring me sooo much today, I think I should be able to admire you as well. It's only fair."_

Levi couldn't move, he couldn't run, he couldn't even yell for help. Eren's words pinned him to his spot and turned his brain to mush. He could only …

Obey.

With shaking hands, he slowly began to peel off the layers of his uniform: first the cape and jacket, then boots and caveat, next shirt… Before long, he was standing in front of Eren in nothing at all.

Eren gave his smirk before standing up and walking around Levi. His eyes took it all in, from the glazed look in his eyes to the milk-white of his chest to the reddening erection laying against his hip. _"Very nice, Heicho. You look even better than I imagined."_

Levi didn't speak, only tried to reach out to him. Eren shook his finger, _"Ah ah Heicho, not today. Right now, I want you to get on that bed and show me just what I can do to you."_ Levi – only too happy to please – scrambled to his bed.

Once he was resting on top of the duvet, FakeEren vanished as Levi's mind took over. His hands rested on his lips, tracing their shape and imagining another untouched pair on his. His hands weren't satisfied with that though; they began to travel down toward his chest, gently scratching his skin.

His hands reached his nipples and his fingers set to work: pulling, pinching and soothing in a cycle. Today, though, his hands were harsher; pulling and pinching harder and soothing less. Almost as if his Eren was there, turning him into a wanton mess with only his glaze and hands.

Soon, though, Levi's erection began to cry for attention, having turned a lovely red with a weeping tip. His hands abandoned his nipples to travel southward. When they reached their destination, one hand wrapped around his erection, beginning a long, slow stoke up and down the shaft. The other reached into a small vial of oil. When his fingers were covered enough, Levi slowed his strokes, turned onto his stomach, ass in the air and reached for his ass, gently swirling one finger at his entrance.

"Ahh!" His cry was ripped from his throat as the slightest tip of his finger entered him. He stopped to take a breath, only to find he could still hear Eren, _My, my Heicho, I never knew you could be so…slutty. Do show me more._

Well, who was Levi to object to that?

His hands soon returned to their jobs: one stroking himself slowly, the other sliding in and out of his ass. Soon, the one finger and slow pace wasn't enough; he started to apply more pressure to his strokes and slide a second finger in. His fingers soon took on a faster pace as if looking for something in particular…

"Mmp!" He cried into the pillow, his body arching off the bed, having found it. A familiar warmth sparked in his belly and he desperately sped up his strokes. Eren's voice came back hard as he abandoned his cock began to fuck himself faster on those fingers, _"Oh Heicho, you should see yourself; you're a mess, all disheveled and wanton, two fingers in your ass. You're being so good for me, aren't you?"_ Levi's only response was a muffled moan into his pillow. Eren continued, _"This is torture, isn't it? Me, standing behind you making no move to touch you at all, just talking about what a slut you are. I bet it is, since ."_

Levi nodded into his head as the warmth got closer and closer, burning hotter and hotter. He added a third finger to speed up the process as Eren continued to speak, _"Well, you're close, aren't you, slut? I bet you can feel it; that low, burning heat broiling your inside in pleasure. Well, if you're desperate for that, cum then. Come on, Levi, I know you want to."_

Levi sped up, trying to reach that elusive end. It was so close, so close he could taste it. The pit of his belly was boiling hotter and hotter, reaching just the right

THERE!

"ERENNNN!" Levi cried, spilling his seed all over the sheets below. When his body was finished, he collapsed, curling up into himself and his sense returned. _Wow, a mere brat brought you to this: a wanton mess, laying in your own cum from the thought of that brat exerting power over you._

Levi had no response; truly it was shameful. The mere thought of Eren bringing him to this, this mess of a man, masterbating to a phantom? It was ludicrous, it was impossible, it was…

His greatest sin and sweetest poison.

So, it looks like Levi DID find something physical attractive – strength.

Levi liked strength.

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

…I feel like I need both a shower and a trip to my bunk after writing this.

So , bad? Good? Please leave me a review so I can know since this is my first time writing anything like this.

Ta, lovelies!


End file.
